Danganronpa - Hotel of no Return (SYOC Open)
by Quincy Orchard
Summary: Sixteen Ultimate Students have been chosen to participate in a killing game at the Hotel of no Return. To escape, you must kill someone and evade suspicion at the class trial.
1. Prologue

There I stood in front of the enormous hotel. It was so tall that I couldn't actually see where the building ended if I looked straight up. This is where I was told the Ultimate students are gathering.

"My name is Takashi Ikeda. The Institution of Ultimate Talents scouted me as the Ultimate Crime Fiction Enthusiast. I know loads about locked rooms and murder weapons, but I don't really think I'm deserving of the title."

Despite how much I know about Crime Fiction, I don't really read much. Regardless, they picked me, and I'm here. Ultimates get all kinds of crazy deals to attend super prestigious high schools and go to college for essentially nothing, but before the school year starts, all of the newly recruited students would gather at a specified location for a ceremony of sorts. Not knowing what to expect, I gathered all of my courage and marched inside.

…

It was so crowded and loud that I got completely overwhelmed. People were approaching me from every which way asking all kinds of crazy questions. Most of them were pretty disappointed with what I gave them. I quickly learned that a lot of these Ultimates were nothing like me. A good chunk of them were already famous in their fields. Ultimate fanatics were practically swarming the place just to catch a glimpse of their idols. I'm just some guy who likes unraveling a good mystery. I got to my room and hit the bed. I fell asleep almost Immediately.

I woke up. There was no blaring alarm clock. There was no blinding light. The alarm on my phone hadn't even gone off. I arose out of my bed to investigate, only to discover that all of my personal belongings were suddenly gone. I ran to the door to alert someone, but my plans were thwarted pretty quickly considering that my door was suddenly locked from the outside. Panic began to set in. I ran to the window to throw open the curtains and see if I could make some sense out of the situation. I got to the window and did just that, only to see a thick metal plate preventing any natural light from getting in. I was stunned into silence. I couldn't say a word, not that anyone would hear me. That was when I heard the most sickening sounding voice I had ever heard.

"Well! It seems like the last horse has finally crossed the finish line!"

At that point, I was completely paralyzed with fear. I couldn't bring myself to turn around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Now then, before the *real* fun can begin, I have a little job for you… Escape this room… Puhuhu..."

And with that, the voice went silent. For a while, I just kinda stood there trying to piece together what was going on. Eventually, I found myself wandering around the room. I was looking for something, but I wasn't really sure what. I didn't find any hidden puzzles or secret compartments or anything like that. Other than the window, this was a completely normal hotel room.

And that was when I heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**Alright, my first story was a flop but I'm trying again. Rules:**

**Only two characters per person**

**No characters are to be submitted through the reviews. PM me.**

**Title your submission "DR - HONR: (Character name and talent)"**

* * *

Roster

Boys:

1) Takashi Ikeda - Ultimate Crime Fiction Enthusiast

2) OPEN

3) OPEN

4) OPEN

5) OPEN

6) OPEN

7) OPEN

8) OPEN

Girls:

1) OPEN

2) OPEN

3) OPEN

4) OPEN

5) OPEN

6) OPEN

7) OPEN

8) OPEN

* * *

_**APPLICATION**_

Name

Nickname/alias

Gender

Age

Ultimate Talent

Sexuality

Birthday

Race

Height

Weight

Appearance (Not Clothes)

Style(Clothes)

Description of Personality

Backstory

Other Characters First Impressions of your Character

People they like

People they dislike

Close Friendships

Romance

Likes

Dislikes

Fears

Hobbies

Quotes (Introduction and things they say often or ideas they live by.)

Family

Friends

Character Arc Ideas

Reaction to Body Discovery Announcement

Reaction to Someones Body

Innocent:

Guilty:

Reaction to Pre Execution

How They go out If they are the Blackened (Kicking and Screaming, or with dignity?)

Reaction to post Execution

Role in Game

Role in Investigation

Innocent:

Guilty:

Role in Trial

Innocent:

Guilty:

Motive to Kill

Survivor, Victim, or Blackened (Order them in which way it would best fit. Putting blackened at 1) means they would fit best as blackened.)

Justification for Being a Survivor

Justification for Being a Victim

Justification for Being a Blackened

Murder Plan (It would really help if you have one, but if you don't, it's fine.)

Execution Ideas

Anything not listed that you want to include?


	2. Prologue 2

I found myself in an all too familiar situation: Paralyzed in fear. Whoever it was at the door, it wasn't the last 'whoever' who was in here, right? If it was, they wouldn't need to use a door. I didn't hear a door when that… *Thing* was in here earlier. So does that mean there are more-

*Bang!*

*Bang!*

*Crash!"

Whoever it was that was outside had just broken down my door. But the lock was outside, right? I didn't see one inside, so why did-

I suddenly felt two cold hands grasp my shoulders from behind.

"Hey! At least be so kind as to take a look at yer savior!"

I spun around to see the most horrifyingly stunning thing I had ever seen, at least up to this point. It was a man, wearing a bright orange leisure suit with a matching cowboy hat. His shirt was comprised of dark purple and bright white zig-zags, which combined to make… An eyesore.

"Well?! Ya gonna say somethin', or keep lookin' at me all slack-jawed?"

I could barely muster up the courage to speak, but I began to stammer out an incoherent mess that someone could have misconstrued as a sentence. As I spoke he slowly raised his arms and gently pushed me, and I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Ow! Aaah! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Heh, sorry pal, I saw the dead look in yer eyes and I just couldn't resist."

He reached out an arm to help me up.

"My name is Daniel Hogan! Call me Hogan. Ultimate Cowboy!"

"Cowboy? What are you doing way out here in..."

Then something hit me. I have no idea where I am. It *looked* like the hotel, but could they truly have transformed it like this over the course of one night?

"Well, it all started with that letter. Not much use for my type out here, but once I finish college, I'm goin' after my true calling."

"That being?"

"Law enforcement."

He shot me the slyest smile that practically begged me to ask myself: "What else did you expect, dummy!? How could you have possibly been so _stupid_ to think anything else?!"

"Yeah, college wasn't even an option before, but now-"

He was interrupted by a noise. Climbing over what remained of my door… Was a bear. A half black, and half white bear.

"You! You are so lucky that the game hasn't started yet, or you'd have just violated a rule!"

The voice was familiar. It was the voice I had heard earlier instructing me to escape. I started shouting. "That's him! He's the one who trapped us here!"

Hogan shot me a bewildered, yet amused look.

"Well? You gonna do something 'Mr Savior'?"

Hogan chuckled to himself. "Him? He ain't gonna do you no harm. He's been followin' me since I got out. Hasn't laid a finger on me."

"Got out? You were trapped too? How did you escape? How did you know I was in here?"

Hogan looked down at the remnants of the door he had just bashed in.

"A-Ancient Chinese secret!"

Fearing the worst, I traversed the wreckage to get to the hallway. To my immediate left were rows, and rows of busted down doors. I decided to walk right. Nearly tripping over everything in his path, Hogan chased after me.

* * *

Well, this was overdue. I've been told it is not unreasonable to add another character of my own to get things started.

* * *

Roster

Boys:

1) Takashi Ikeda - Ultimate Crime Fiction Enthusiast

2) Daniel Hogan - Ultimate Cowboy

3) OPEN

4) OPEN

5) OPEN

6) OPEN

7) OPEN

8) OPEN

Girls:

1) OPEN

2) OPEN

3) OPEN

4) OPEN

5) OPEN

6) OPEN

7) OPEN

8) OPEN


	3. Prologue 3

Hogan and I had been walking for a few minutes. He kept glancing behind us, almost as if everything would disappear unless he keep an eye on it.

"Uuh… Do you think- Should I-"

He was pointing behind us.

"No."

I didn't care. I didn't want to know. Especially if it had something to do with those doors.

"But-"

I begrudgingly turned around to see… Nothing. The bear was gone. And suddenly without warning-

"Back off! It'll take more than some teddy bear to scare me!"

This was immediately followed by the screech of radio feedback.

Hogan and I took off in the direction of the sound until the hallway split. After briefly looking in each direction, he spoke.

"I'll go right, you go left."

I nodded and took off.

It wasn't long until I encountered the source of the noise. It was a woman pointing something at the bear, screaming at him as if her life depended on it. I shouted to get her attention.

"What's going on?!"

She spun around, now with her "something" pointed at me. My hands instinctively shot up above my head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

It was then that I realized what it was that she was holding. She shot me a bewildered look, and spoke.

"What?! Is something wrong?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Your megaphone. When you pointed it at me, I thought it was something dangerous."

"Dangerous?" She looked down at the object in her hands. "Who could mistake a megaphone for a weapon?"

"It's just - When you had it pointed at the bear, I thought it could be-"

I looked behind her to see that the strange bear had disappeared once again. Frustrated, I shouted.

"Aaagh! What is that thing? And how does it move so fast?"

"That thing? I'm not sure, but it's definitely robotic."

"Robotic? That seems like a sound conclusion, but how could you be so sure?"

She held up her megaphone proudly.

"When I was shouting at him, I got feedback."

"So that's where that noise came from."

"Oh! I don't think I've introduced myself! I'm Yuuna Hirabayashi - Ultimate Rallyist Extraordinaire, but please, call me Yuu! What's your info?"

"Ah, um, do you think we should be giving out information like that? I mean, what if our captors don't know who we are? Should we really be giving them more to work with?"

Her face changed from excited, to disdainful.

"Well that's not fair, is it?

"What?"

"Well, now that this person knows about me, how is it fair that you get to stay hidden?"

"I-" I realised that this argument wasn't worth the headache. I sighed, and said " I'm Takashi, the Ultimate Crime Fiction Enthusiast."

This seemed to make her a bit less upset. It was only now that I had taken in what Yuuna looked like. She was rather pale, wearing a pink ruffled blouse with long sleeves and a white vest. Over this, she has a white sash with a pink border over her left shoulder. The most noticeable thing was the megaphone.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that?"

"This? I had it when I woke up. It's pretty nifty though. Along with being a megaphone, it can also record and play back audio."

"Really?"

She pressed a button on it's side. '_**It can also record and play back audio.'**_

"Oh, that's neat. But you woke up with it?

"Well, it definitely isn't mine."

"That's strange… I didn't have anything when I woke up. And neither did Hogan."

"Hogan?"

"Oh, he's the one that got me out of my room. When we heard you scream, we split up. I think we better go find him before he can do any more damage."

"Damage? What kind of damage?"

"I- I don't want to talk about it..."

We made our way back to where the hallway split, and went in the opposite direction. After a short walk, we came across a rather ominous metal door, nothing like the others that lined the hallway. I didn't have much to say, so Yuu spoke up.

"What's with this door? And why does it look so different?"

"Well, considering its appearance, I'm willing to bet that its contents are different than that of the other rooms."

Yuu looked at me, clearly somewhat upset.

"I kinda figured. What I meant was: What's inside that would warrant a door like that?"

The doorknob started to rattle. Violently. This was accompanied by an odd beeping noise. As the intensity of the rattling grew, the beeps got faster. Yuu and I instinctively took a few steps back, when suddenly…

*Click*

The door swung open, revealing… Hogan.

"Ah, sorry. Never was good with those electronic locks…"

"Electronic?"

I looked over to discover that he was right. There was a keypad beside the door.

"Wait. That doesn't make sense. We heard the beeping from the inside, but the keypad is on the outside."

"Is that… Not how it works?"

"No, Hogan. Typically, keypad locks are used to keep someone out. There should only be one keypad. But that raises the question: How did you get in?"

"Ah, the door was open when I got here. It closed behind me once I walked in."

"That doesn't make sense either! That door looks really heavy. What could possibly have made it close?"

"Well, I had my back to the door, so I didn't see it when it closed! I figured there was a draft or somethin'!"

Then, Yuu decided to join in on the 'fun.'

"That _also _doesn't make sense! All the windows are sealed! Where would a draft even have come from?!"

"I dunno! I didn't really-"

He was cut off by that disgusting laugh. It came from behind us. We turned around to see that bear peeking around the corner, chuckling like some kind of lunatic. I decided to put an end to the madness.

"Can you at least tell me if you found anything useful in there?"

A smug look shot across his face.

"Well, why don't you go in and see for yourself?"

Confused, and rather annoyed, I stormed into the room. And that's when the madness had reached its peak. In what I could now tell was a janitor's closet, I saw a man in a gas mask tied to a chair with extension cords.

"What the hell is this?!"

Hogan struts into the room and says "Found him before he came to. I thought I should do something in case he was dangerous."

The man in the chair started shouting.

"I'm not dangerous! But I will be when I get out of this chair!"

"Hogan! You can't just tie people up because you think they look suspicious!"

I rushed over to untie him and Hogan took off again, likely fearing the consequences of his actions.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He tends to shoot first and ask questions later. Much later. But his heart's in the right place. (I hope.)"

As the cords came off, I was beginning to get a better picture of who this mysterious man was. He was wearing a long sleeve black and red checkered flannel with a white shirt underneath. This was accompanied by a rather dirty pair of jeans and matching work boots. As he rose from the chair, I got a better look at his figure. Although he had horrible posture, I could still tell that he was rather tall, but abnormally thin. The moment he was free, he walked over to the corner and picked up a big metal tank, and strapped it to his back. I was beginning to see Hogans side of the story.

"Pests like him are why I'm around."

He began to approach me. A sense of dread came over me. He finally took off the mask, revealing shoulder-length purple hair. This was accompanied by patchy and uneven facial hair. But what caught my attention most was his left eye. It was completely whited out, and surrounded by what looked like a nasty burn scar.

"Name's Koro Kabutoro. You?"

"Ah… Uhm… I…"

I couldn't find the words. I tried, but not much came out. Yuu took over for me.

"I'm Yuuna Hirabayashi - The Ultimate Rallyist, and this is Takashi."

"I'd suggest staying away from a guy like me. Little guys like you don't last long in my company."

I had finally mustered up the courage to speak, but apparently not enough to think straight.

"And- Uh- What do you do?"

His gaze shot through me like a bullet.

"I'm an exterminator. The Ultimate Exterminator."

And without so much as a goodbye, he made his way out of the room.

Yuu, with a concerned look in her eyes, spoke.

"We… We should probably catch up with them and… Keep them out of trouble."

We made our way out of the small room, and back into the unknown.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. This is replacing the update I gave on 11-16-19. If you read it, you'd know there are a lot of things making a lot of other things difficult. Most of it hasn't really changed. If you didn't read it, long story short: I'm in hell. I know that you're all **_dying _**to hear about me and my personal life, but I'm going to end it here.

Edit: Re upload. I replaced the doc of the update with this a few days ago, so I am deleting the original and replacing it with this. I am doing this because my good pal told me they didn't get notified, so I suspect that nobody else did either.

* * *

Roster

Boys:

1) Takashi Ikeda - Ultimate Crime Fiction Enthusiast

2) Daniel Hogan - Ultimate Cowboy

3) Koro Kabutoro - Ultimate Exterminator (Orlando Butler)

4) OPEN

5) OPEN

6) OPEN

7) OPEN

8) OPEN

Girls:

1) Yuuna Hirabayashi - Ultimate Rallyist (cryptidren)

2) OPEN

3) OPEN

4) OPEN

5) OPEN

6) OPEN

7) OPEN

8) OPEN


End file.
